


fisherman's sweater

by peccadilloes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: He hadn't apparated outside of Britain for a very long time





	fisherman's sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluorescentgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentgrey/gifts).



> ty for fundraising bud !!! <3

He hadn't apparated outside of Britain for a very long time but some how after all that -- the murderous, ravenous, vengeful impulse -- he threw himself across the world and landed on the rocky pebbled beach of Bristol Cove, face-to-face with an attractive, young, fit merman who had on a football jersey crop top and no pants.

"Shite," Remus said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little cap, shook it open to full size and tugged it down over his ears. Then he licked his thumb.

The merman hissed a little bit.

And then Remus remembered the ladies by the lake back from the tree murder investigation and all the werewolf-wraiths he'd heard about from Wylan or Garahm or whoever that was. Remus shook his head. He could hear wars between his ears. It was probably still about late afternoon here, early evening or something like that, but still. "When the sun goes down, I'm going to turn into a werewolf."

"You are always werewolf," the merman said. "Levi."

"Remus."

They sat down and talked about all of it -- terramancy, deep sea terramancy, deep sea terramancy in caves underwater.

"Wow," Remus said. He stood up; his knees were cracking. He chased Levi into the water, and they splashed around.

*

Remus woke alone on the pebbles. He sat up, shook himself out -- and back home to Sirius, who was in the bedroom and made a noise like he'd been startled by a zap of kinetic shock. There was burnt toast in the air and  _when i told you i wanted to be your dog_ blaring.

 


End file.
